48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Liu
Years Old |height= 167cm |formergroup= AKB48 |formerteam= Team B |debuted= February, 2006 / 2nd Generation |graduated= May, 2014 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Amber Liu was a member of AKB48's Team B. Trivia * Was born in Los Angeles, California, United States. * Has an older sister named Jackie. * Her nickname is Llama. * Developed a love for rapping at a young age. * Her religion is Christianity. * Her favorite color is red. * Her favorite numbers are 9 and 22. * Loves Ddeukbokki (a popular Korean food made from soft rice cake, fish cake, and the sweet red chili sauce). * Likes mangoes but is allergic to them. She can eat them but she can’t touch them. * Loves to play basketball. * Likes taekwondo. * Her celebrity crushes are Tori Kelley, Hikaru Utada, and Chris Evans. * Her actual weight is 56 kg (123 lbs). They weighed her on Real Men. * Best friend with Kim Hyoyeon and Lee Minyoung * Her first celebrity crush was Orlando Bloom. * Her first phone was Nokia. * Worked as a school supply store as a cashier when she was a student. * Her first friend during first days was Krystal Jung because she spoke English. * Doesn’t like living alone as it is too lonely. * Doesn’t like being the center. * The first show Amber binged was Anime. (Naruto, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist) * The first thing she does when she wakes up is go back to sleep. * Her first musical inspirations are her mother and Simba from Lion King. * Says that her sister, Jackie, speaks better Chinese than her. * Says that she gets bored easily. * Her personal hero is her sister Jackie who is the complete opposite of her. * Doesn’t like linking arms. * Supports the LGBT community. * Can play the guitar and drums. * Speaks English, Chinese and Korean. * Amber said she has a crush on Tori Kelley. (livestream on October 22, 2018) * In America, when she asked to use the bathroom sometimes the person would point to the men‘s bathroom. * Unexpectedly met her ideal type while filming “Real Men” (the “Honey Voice” drill instructor) but lost interest after finding out his age. She said, “I don’t think ‘yeonha’ (dating someone younger) is for me. I’m not really into it.” according to actress Kim Ji Young while doing a radio broadcast of SBS PowerFM’s “Kim Chang Ryul’s Old School”. * Did her solo debut on February 13, 2015 with her debut EP “Beautiful”. * Her title track, “Shake That Brass”, featured Kim Taeyeon * On September 9, 2016 she released the MV for “Breathe Again” (her 1st English song). * Released her first solo mixtape in English called Rogue Rouge on April 15th, 2018. * Is also signed under an American record label that is based in Los Angels called SteelWool Entertainment. * Directed the music video for Tia Cuevas’ debut single No More. * Featured in SUPERFRUIT (Pentatonix duo)’s song Fantasy. * Ideal type: a guy who looks cool but cute when he smiles. AKB48 Senbatsu Elections * 1st Senbatsu Election - #25 (Undergirls) * 2nd Senbatsu Election - Not Ranked * 3rd Senbatsu Election - Not Ranked * 4th Senbatsu Election - Didn't Participate * 5th Senbatsu Election - Didn't Participate * 6th Senbatsu Election - Didn't Participate Team History :Team K → Team B → Team K → Team B → Graduation :: Joined AKB48 as a Team K member on February, 2006 :: Transferred to Team B on August 23, 2009 (2009 Team Shuffle) :: Transferred to Team K on August 24, 2012 (Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle) :: Transferred to Team B on February 24, 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri) :: Graduated from Team B on May 8, 2014 (Announcement: April 4, 2014) Singles Participation 'AKB48 A-Sides' * Aitakatta 'AKB48 B-Sides' Category:AKB48 Graduates Category:AKB48 2nd Generation Category:1992